classicrevivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Beach War
Great Beach War started on March 5th 2017 at 20 hours, 13 minutes and 16 seconds and ended the same day at 21 hours, 2 minutes and 53 seconds. Currently there is a "cease fire" as peace's death is not 100% confirmed so he may be using a VPN to sneak into CR. At 20:13:16 peace_out_man joined Classic Revival. At 20:13:43 peace said "ban bread" (bread is brettman239), however, everyone considered this a joke. However at 20:14:00 he banned brett for real. Then he banned Chaos at 20:14:37. At 20:14:52 Chaos tried to kick peace_out_man, failing in the attempt because they both had the same rank. At 20:14:53 Miguel2004 entered the server, and 6 seconds later Peace also banned him. Videogamer was banned at 20:15:41. At 20:16:16 peace started saying "check out my server The Beach Freebuild" However, it was confirmed that all of these bans were fake. It's believed that peace started doing this when he started losing his mind. At 20:16:57 Chaos warned peace by telling him he had 3 seconds to leave. After that Chaos tried to freeze peace, but instead froze mig by mistake. At 20:18:13 peace said "go to the beach freebuild" again. At 20:20:16 peace said that he was going to DDoS New Blood, then at 20:20:32 he said that he was also going to DDoS Classic Revival. Then at 20:20:38 he said that there were too little players on beach and that he needed more players. At 20:21:37 he said "Well,time to DDoS". Then at 20:22:07 he said "If the server goes down suddenly, make sure to go to the beach for a rankup", "If you don't you get demote." It's believed that after this he tried to DDoS the server with no luck. By now it was though that everything was just one of peace's jokes. At 20:31:00 peace said "Just banned wolf and dae" People started asking what did Wolf and Daes do to deserve this. Peace just answered that they didn't do anything. Pear asked why were they banned then. Peace answered because they never join. At 20:37:57 Brett was banned by peace, for real this time. Then peace tried to kick chaos, but failed since they both have the same rank. At 20:38:10 SpaceInJourney was banned by peace. Everyone was starting to get confused and worried. At 20:38:18 Miguel2004 was banned by peace. Then brett's secondary account was also banned. Pear asked peace what was he doing. Chaos asked if he was crazy. Videogamer was very confused and asking what was going on. At 20:38:44 Pear was banned by peace. At 20:38:52 Videogamer was banned by peace. At 20:39:06 Willfeetman99 was banned by peace. At 20:39:15 Chaos tried to kick peace again in a desperate attempt, but again, failed. At 20:39:27 the recovery started by Chaos unbanning Videogamer. At 20:39:35 Videogamer was banned by peace again. At 20:39:39 Cookie joined. At 20:39:44 peace said "Sorry". This is one of the proofs that he's mentally unstable. At 20:39:50 Videogamer was unbanned again by Chaos. At 20:39:56 peace said that he wasn't staying for much longer. At 20:40:06 Miguel2004 was unbanned by Chaos. At 20:40:11 peace got demoted so he couldn't harm anyone else. At 20:41:17 SpaceInJourney was unbanned by Chaos. However, it looks like it was too late, since Space didn't join anymore after that. At 20:41:49 peace was finally succesfuly kicked by chaos, however he rejoined 7 seconds later. At 20:42:17 Pear was unbanned by Chaos. Then Chaos asked if there was anyone else banned. Brett said he still was and at 20:42:44 he got unbanned by Chaos. At around 20:41 brett told Daes in skype what was going on. At 20:42:45 Daeslender came back as quick as possible and asked what was going on. People then explained him what happend while he was afk. At 20:43:00 peace said he wasn't comming back and 2 seconds later Daeslender banned him. Chat Log 20:47:53 Welcome back ChaosTeam11! You've been here 56 times! 20:47:53 + Epsilon11 Chaos Legendary 20:47:53 > Poland is Here.' 20:47:53 Please complete admin verification with /pass Password!' 20:47:54 Chaos is lately known as: AsrielDreemurr11+,' 20:47:54 > AsgoreDreemurr11+, TorielTheKappa+, CharaTheKiller+,' 20:47:54 > Determination+'' 20:47:54 Welcome to The Beach Freebuild!'' 20:47:54 + Undercrafter Miguel The Mig'' 20:47:54 > connected 20:47:58 + Willfeetman99 connected'' 20:48:00 Epsilon11 Chaos: peace r u Crazy'' 20:48:00 > or wat'' 20:48:04 You are now verified and have access to admin commands'' 20:48:04 > and features.'' 20:48:14 Rowner peace_out_man (peace_out_man+) has:' 20:48:14 Rank of Owner' 20:48:14 275 deaths, 3/3 (100%) awards'' 20:48:14 Modified 207372500 blocks, 103 since login'' 20:48:14 22426 placed, 8696 deleted, 112702048 drawn'' 20:48:14 Spent 40d 18h 22m on the server, 1d 3h 22m this'' 20:48:14 > session'' 20:48:14 First login on 2016-08-22, and is currently online'' 20:48:14 Logged in 110 times, 3 of which ended in a kick'' 20:48:14 The IP of 68.49.192.152'' 20:48:14 Idle for 4m'' 20:48:14 There are currently 5 players online'' 20:48:17 Undercrafter Miguel The Mig: PEADE'' 20:48:17 > WTF!?'' 20:48:18 - Undercrafter Miguel The Mig'' 20:48:18 > disconnected'' 20:48:21 Willfeetman99: peace are you okay?' 20:48:35 Daeslender+ was (unbanned) by Chaos.' 20:48:44 WolfFromWar+ was (unbanned) by Chaos.' 20:48:51 Willfeetman99: chaos you're gonna get banned if you do that' 20:48:51 > lel'' 20:48:54 Willfeetman99: probably'' 20:49:10 + Häyhä WolfFromWar The'' 20:49:10 > Estonian War Wolf returns from his fighting in'' 20:49:10 > Russia'' 20:49:10 + God Daeslender A red'' 20:49:10 > mist starts surrounding the place'' 20:49:10 Daeslender is lately known as: NakedDae+, DaesNoFace+,'' 20:49:10 > UnmaskedPea+'' 20:49:11 Epsilon11 Chaos: Well'' 20:49:13 God Daeslender: FUCKING'' 20:49:13 > BITCH'' 20:49:13 Willfeetman99: hey daee'' 20:49:14 Epsilon11 Chaos: Idc now'' 20:49:14 God Daeslender: COME AT ME'' 20:49:22 God Daeslender: YOU'LL PAY'' 20:49:24 Häyhä WolfFromWar: God'' 20:49:24 > damn traitor'' 20:49:28 God Daeslender: U TRY TO'' 20:49:28 > MESS WITH ME'' 20:49:29 Willfeetman99: hey wolf'' 20:49:31 Häyhä WolfFromWar: hello'' 20:49:34 Available ranks: Banned, SubBuilder, NonBuilder,' 20:49:34 > MiniBuilder, Builder, AdvBuilder,' 20:49:34 > ProBuilder, SuperBuilder, TopBuilder,' 20:49:34 > Architect, Mason, Operator, SuperOP,' 20:49:34 > Roland, MasterBuilder, MasterArchitect,' 20:49:34 > MasterMason, Owner, Nobody' 20:49:34 God Daeslender: I FUCKING'' 20:49:34 > END YOUR LIFE'' 20:49:47 Willfeetman99: he's afk'' 20:49:52 Rowner peace_out_man (peace_out_man+) has:'' 20:49:52 Rank of Owner'' 20:49:52 275 deaths, 3/3 (100%) awards'' 20:49:52 Modified 207372500 blocks, 103 since login'' 20:49:52 22426 placed, 8696 deleted, 112702048 drawn'' 20:49:52 Spent 40d 18h 24m on the server, 1d 3h 23m this'' 20:49:52 > session'' 20:49:52 First login on 2016-08-22, and is currently online'' 20:49:52 Logged in 110 times, 3 of which ended in a kick'' 20:49:52 The IP of 68.49.192.152'' 20:49:52 Idle for 5m'' 20:49:56 Epsilon11 Chaos: Idle for 5m'' 20:49:58 > WolfFromWar: Chaos'' 20:50:02 > WolfFromWar: do /kickban peace'' 20:50:02 < WolfFromWar: ?'' 20:50:04 God Daeslender: Rank me'' 20:50:04 > superop'' 20:50:04 > WolfFromWar: NOW!' 20:50:04 God Daeslender: or op' 20:50:07 Can only ban players ranked below Operator'' 20:50:07 Chaos tried to kick peace_out_man but failed.'' 20:50:09 God Daeslender: He's going'' 20:50:09 > to pay'' 20:50:10 Willfeetman99: chaos can't'' 20:50:14 Epsilon11 Chaos: I'm OP not Owner'' 20:50:21 God Daeslender: Wolf?' 20:50:22 Häyhä WolfFromWar: CANT' 20:50:23 Willfeetman99: you can rank upto mason tho'' 20:50:24 Häyhä WolfFromWar: nonb'' 20:50:28 Willfeetman99: wolf is guest'' 20:50:28 WolfFromWar was promoted to Mason.'' 20:50:28 > (Congratulations a WINRAR is you!)' 20:50:29 Willfeetman99: rip' 20:50:31 Daeslender was promoted to Mason.' 20:50:31 > (Congratulations a WINRAR is you!)' 20:50:34 Epsilon11 Chaos: Max i can do'' 20:50:37 Available ranks: Banned, SubBuilder, NonBuilder,'' 20:50:37 > MiniBuilder, Builder, AdvBuilder,' 20:50:37 > ProBuilder, SuperBuilder, TopBuilder,' 20:50:37 > Architect, Mason, Operator, SuperOP,' 20:50:37 > Roland, MasterBuilder, MasterArchitect,' 20:50:37 > MasterMason, Owner, Nobody'' 20:50:39 fuckingtraitor_Wolf, the bot, has been added.'' 20:50:41 Häyhä WolfFromWar: there'' 20:50:43 God Daeslender: Can't do a'' 20:50:43 > shit with this'' 20:50:47 God Daeslender: but I'll'' 20:50:47 > destroy his clock'' 20:50:49 God Daeslender: wolf!'' 20:50:53 /gun end 20:50:53 Allows you to fire bullets at people'' 20:50:53 Available end types: explode, destroy, laser, tp'' 20:50:53 Usable by: ProBuilder+'' 20:50:53 God Daeslender: save all'' 20:50:53 > the important maps'' 20:50:55 Only SuperOP+ can use /cmdset'' 20:50:55 Willfeetman99: joseph and nextgen can rank op'' 20:50:55 God Daeslender: and my /os'' 20:50:55 > maps'' 20:51:02 Epsilon11 Chaos: I can do ./gun'' 20:51:02 > explode'' 20:51:05 Epsilon11 Chaos: U*'' 20:51:09 God Daeslender: I can't'' 20:51:11 God Daeslender: only for op'' 20:51:19 Epsilon11 Chaos: Wat destroy ?' 20:51:20 Willfeetman99: /gun endUsable by: ProBuilder+' 20:51:23 Epsilon11 Chaos: I'll destroy it'' 20:51:28 God Daeslender: allowguns'' 20:51:30 God Daeslender: and physics'' 20:51:30 > 3 20:51:33 Map's MOTD was changed to: ignore'' 20:51:40 Epsilon11 Chaos: Wat's map name?' 20:51:43 God Daeslender: beach7' 20:51:44 Physics are now Hardcore on beach7.' 20:51:51 Map's MOTD was changed to: beach7 guns on' 20:51:56 Guns allowed: ON'' 20:51:58 Epsilon11 Chaos: k'' 20:52:04 WolfFromWar blew into pieces.' 20:52:12 Gun mode engaged, fire at will' 20:52:13 WolfFromWar blew into pieces.' 20:52:24 Häyhä WolfFromWar: dont' 20:52:24 > destroy rolands stuff'' 20:52:28 + CookieNetwork connected'' 20:52:28 CookieNetwork is lately known as: Cookie+'' 20:52:32 CookieNetwork: hello'' 20:52:32 Epsilon11 Chaos: Hey Cookie'' 20:52:34 WolfFromWar blew into pieces.'' 20:52:35 God Daeslender: hi cookie'' 20:52:35 Willfeetman99: HI COOKIEEE'' 20:52:35 CookieNetwork was promoted to Mason. (Congratulations'' 20:52:35 > a WINRAR is you!)'' 20:52:40 CookieNetwork: oooo rankss'' 20:52:43 God Daeslender: save all'' 20:52:43 > the maps you can'' 20:52:57 God Daeslender: my os maps'' 20:52:57 > too please'' 20:52:59 WolfFromWar went to allieddiminishedcomputer'' 20:53:07 Chaos went to daeslender+'' 20:53:11 WolfFromWar went to beach7'' 20:53:14 Saved map to: daeslender1+.cw'' 20:53:16 Häyhä WolfFromWar: dae'' 20:53:16 > you saved the movie maps?' 20:53:17 CookieNetwork: peace, why not just pass the server onto' 20:53:17 > someone else to host?' 20:53:18 Chaos went to daeslender+2' 20:53:24 Saved map to: daeslender2+.cw'' 20:53:27 Chaos went to daeslender+3'' 20:53:27 God Daeslender: because he'' 20:53:27 > is a bitch'' 20:53:34 Saved map to: daeslender3+.cw'' 20:53:37 CookieNetwork: I can host it if you'd like.'' 20:53:42 No levels match "daeslender+4".' 20:53:45 Epsilon11 Chaos: Dae' 20:53:50 Epsilon11 Chaos: I saved all ur'' 20:53:50 > Os maps'' 20:53:58 God Daeslender: now all the'' 20:53:58 > important maps'' 20:54:00 Häyhä WolfFromWar: chaos'' 20:54:00 > save mine 2'' 20:54:05 Epsilon11 Chaos: name of map'' 20:54:06 God Daeslender: remember'' 20:54:06 > the moviebeach4'' 20:54:10 God Daeslender: and'' 20:54:10 > movie2beach4'' 20:54:14 God Daeslender: and'' 20:54:14 > daesandrolandnights'' 20:54:15 No levels match "moviebeach5".'' 20:54:16 God Daeslender: the c3mall'' 20:54:19 Chaos went to moviebeach4'' 20:54:21 Häyhä WolfFromWar: we'' 20:54:21 > have c3mall'' 20:54:21 God Daeslender:' 20:54:21 > classicfreebuild' 20:54:22 God Daeslender: classic'' 20:54:23 God Daeslender: classic2'' 20:54:29 Saved map to: moviebeach4.cw'' 20:54:32 Epsilon11 Chaos: Slow'' 20:54:40 Chaos went to movie2beach4'' 20:54:48 Saved map to: movie2beach4.cw'' 20:54:51 Epsilon11 Chaos: Next map'' 20:54:54 Epsilon11 Chaos: nam'' 20:54:55 Epsilon11 Chaos: name'' 20:55:00 God Daeslender: just go'' 20:55:00 > around'' 20:55:02 God Daeslender: saving maps'' 20:55:08 God Daeslender: wtf are u'' 20:55:08 > doing'' 20:55:10 Chaos went to chaosteam11+'' 20:55:11 God Daeslender: that's my'' 20:55:11 > meteor!' 20:55:15 Häyhä WolfFromWar: oops' 20:55:18 Daeslender went to metanix+9'' 20:55:19 Saved map to: chaosteam11+beach.cw'' 20:55:22 Chaos went to chaosteam11+2'' 20:55:26 *WolfFromWar pays dae 500 krona'' 20:55:32 Saved map to: chaosteam11+2beach.cw'' 20:55:36 Chaos went to chaosteam11+3'' 20:55:40 Daeslender went to beachjail'' 20:55:43 Saved map to: chaosteam11+3beach.cw'' 20:55:49 No levels match "metanix+8".' 20:55:52 Chaos went to metanix+10' 20:55:53 Daeslender went to beach7'' 20:55:55 God Daeslender: save meta's'' 20:55:55 > maps'' 20:55:57 God Daeslender: nextgen main'' 20:55:58 Saved map to: metanix+10.cw'' 20:56:00 God Daeslender: the old main'' 20:56:01 Häyhä WolfFromWar: dae'' 20:56:01 > peaces clock is gone'' 20:56:02 No levels match "metanix+11".' 20:56:06 Chaos went to metanix+' 20:56:08 God Daeslender: good'' 20:56:12 Häyhä WolfFromWar: i'' 20:56:12 > cuboid tntd it'' 20:56:15 Saved map to: metanix+.cw'' 20:56:19 Chaos went to metanix+2'' 20:56:23 God Daeslender: the'' 20:56:24 > pixelart maps too'' 20:56:24 Saved map to: metanix+2.cw'' 20:56:26 God Daeslender: don't'' 20:56:26 > forget them'' 20:56:27 Chaos went to metanix+3'' 20:56:32 Saved map to: metanix+3.cw'' 20:56:38 Chaos went to pixelart1'' 20:56:39 God Daeslender: we probably'' 20:56:39 > don't have much time'' 20:56:43 Daeslender went to bunkercity'' 20:56:45 CookieNetwork: rip beach freebuild'' 20:56:46 Saved map to: pixelart1+.cw'' 20:56:47 Häyhä WolfFromWar: do as'' 20:56:47 > much damage as you can'' 20:56:49 Chaos went to pixelart2'' 20:56:55 Saved map to: pixelart2+.cw'' 20:56:57 Chaos went to pixelart3'' 20:56:57 Daeslender went to kinoma65+2'' 20:57:05 Saved map to: pixelart3+.cw'' 20:57:09 Daeslender went to 12345th'' 20:57:09 Chaos went to pixelart4'' 20:57:12 Daeslender went to end'' 20:57:14 Daeslender went to blood'' 20:57:16 Saved map to: pixelart4+.cw'' 20:57:21 Epsilon11 Chaos: I saved many'' 20:57:21 > Maps'' 20:57:24 WolfFromWar went to wolffromwar'' 20:57:25 Daeslender went to beach5'' 20:57:32 Daeslender went to testisland'' 20:57:35 Unloaded maps (no if not visitable): ['' 20:57:35] 0.0.9arp, 0.0.9freebuild, 12345th, 9112001, aaa,' 20:57:35 > acoc+, acoc+2, acoc+3, acoc+4, afkreason,' 20:57:35 > airfield, allieddiminishedcomputer,' 20:57:35 > alliedmastercomputer, alliedmastercomputer2,' 20:57:35 > alliedminorcomputer, animatedtextest,' 20:57:35 > anthonyjrvill+, anthonyjrvill+2, arena,' 20:57:35 > avaniacrux+, azzatype_7887+, b239dnw,' 20:57:35 > battleships, bayworld, beach0, beach1, beach2,' 20:57:35 > beach2blanko, beach3, beach4'' 20:57:35 Showing maps 1-30 (out of 370) Next: /unloaded 31'' 20:57:35 To see all maps, use /unloaded all'' 20:57:36 WolfFromWar went to wolffromwar+2'' 20:57:43 Chaos went to airfield'' 20:57:43 Daeslender went to metanix+5'' 20:57:48 WolfFromWar went to beach7'' 20:57:50 Saved map to: airfield+.cw'' 20:57:51 God Daeslender: did you'' 20:57:51 > save all of meta's maps'' 20:58:02 Epsilon11 Chaos: metanix+'' 20:58:04 Epsilon11 Chaos: metanix+2'' 20:58:06 Epsilon11 Chaos: metanix+3'' 20:58:08 Epsilon11 Chaos: metanix+10'' 20:58:15 Daeslender went to pockie'' 20:58:21 God Daeslender: metanix+5'' 20:58:22 God Daeslender: metanix+4'' 20:58:23 God Daeslender: metanix+6'' 20:58:25 God Daeslender: metanix+7'' 20:58:27 God Daeslender: metanix+8'' 20:58:29 God Daeslender: all of them'' 20:58:30 Daeslender went to cupcakequeen123+2'' 20:58:31 Epsilon11 Chaos: u have ?' 20:58:35 Chaos went to metanix+5' 20:58:40 Saved map to: metanix+5.cw'' 20:58:41 God Daeslender: no I didn't'' 20:58:43 Chaos went to metanix+4'' 20:58:44 God Daeslender: save all of'' 20:58:44 > them'' 20:58:48 Saved map to: metanix+4.cw'' 20:58:51 Daeslender went to crownvault'' 20:58:52 Chaos went to metanix+6'' 20:58:56 Daeslender went to rankexamples'' 20:58:58 Saved map to: metanix+6.cw'' 20:58:59 Daeslender went to 0.0.9freebuild'' 20:59:00 Chaos went to metanix+7'' 20:59:05 Rowner peace_out_man: Hi.' 20:59:05 Saved map to: metanix+7.cw' 20:59:08 No levels match "metanix+8".' 20:59:08 - Häyhä WolfFromWar' 20:59:08 > Soviets are attacking Estonia! gtg'' 20:59:11 God Daeslender: BITCH'' 20:59:13 Daeslender went to _rohcelsorries_+2'' 20:59:13 Epsilon11 Chaos: RIP'' 20:59:15 Rowner peace_out_man: What's going on here?' 20:59:16 God Daeslender: YOU'LL PAY' 20:59:18 Epsilon11 Chaos: Nothing?' 20:59:19 Rowner peace_out_man: ?' 20:59:25 + Häyhä WolfFromWar The'' 20:59:25 > Estonian War Wolf returns from his fighting in'' 20:59:25 > Russia'' 20:59:32 God Daeslender: YOU'LL PAY'' 20:59:32 > FOR WHAT YOU DID'' 20:59:34 WolfFromWar went to _rohcelsorries_+2'' 20:59:34 Daeslender went to sleep'' 20:59:37 Rowner peace_out_man: I had a VPN and everything but'' 20:59:37 > I guess you came here.' 20:59:40 Chaos went to metanix+9' 20:59:47 Saved map to: metanix+9.cw'' 20:59:50 Chaos went to metanix+10'' 20:59:51 No levels match "metanix+11".' 20:59:52 No levels match "metanix+12".' 20:59:53 Daeslender went to cupcakequeen123+10'' 20:59:56 Willfeetman99: hi peace'' 20:59:57 Rowner peace_out_man: Anyways, I'll be deleting the'' 20:59:57 > Beach, save whatever maps you haven't.'' 21:00:00 Chaos stood in magma and melted.' 21:00:06 God Daeslender: YOU BITCH' 21:00:07 Rowner peace_out_man: THey'll be gone by tomorrow.' 21:00:08 CookieNetwork: plox no' 21:00:09 Willfeetman99: Are you okay peace?' 21:00:10 God Daeslender: I HOPE YOU' 21:00:10 > DIE IN PAIN'' 21:00:10 CookieNetwork: pass em to me'' 21:00:11 Daeslender went to bot+'' 21:00:13 Häyhä WolfFromWar: peace'' 21:00:15 CookieNetwork: I will take over Beach'' 21:00:17 Daeslender went to rollingstoner+2'' 21:00:20 Häyhä WolfFromWar: Heil'' 21:00:20 > cookie'' 21:00:23 To Ops -WolfFromWar- istandwithcookie'' 21:00:23 Chaos stood in magma and melted.'' 21:00:27 Häyhä WolfFromWar:' 21:00:27 > #istandwithcookie' 21:00:28 Daeslender went to 0.0.9freebuild'' 21:00:29 CookieNetwork: it'll be fancy 24/7 server on VPS'' 21:00:31 Daeslender went to metanix+'' 21:00:31 Epsilon11 Chaos: Hail Cookie'' 21:00:34 Häyhä WolfFromWar:' 21:00:34 > #istandwithcookie' 21:00:34 CookieNetwork: plox me will take it'' 21:00:35 Daeslender went to city'' 21:00:40 CookieNetwork was muted'' 21:00:46 CookieNetwork was un-muted'' 21:00:46 Willfeetman99: LEL'' 21:00:46 Rowner peace_out_man: Say that again and I'll delete'' 21:00:47 > it now.' 21:00:51 Daeslender went to malllobby' 21:00:54 Rowner peace_out_man: I won't be playing anymore.' 21:00:56 God Daeslender: You son of' 21:00:56 > a bitch'' 21:01:01 God Daeslender: I wish a'' 21:01:02 > truck ran over you'' 21:01:02 Willfeetman99: dae calm down pls'' 21:01:04 Daeslender went to thechellmaster+4'' 21:01:04 God Daeslender: NO'' 21:01:08 Daeslender was muted'' 21:01:13 Willfeetman99: yikes'' 21:01:14 Rowner peace_out_man: Just save your maps and leave.' 21:01:16 Daeslender went to c3mall' 21:01:16 Chaos stood in magma and melted.' 21:01:20 Daeslender went to airfield' 21:01:20 Daeslender was un-muted'' 21:01:23 Daeslender was muted'' 21:01:27 Willfeetman99: peace are you okay?' 21:01:27 WolfFromWar went to wolffromwar' 21:01:30 Daeslender went to pixelart3'' 21:01:33 CookieNetwork: I can probably write a small plugin to'' 21:01:33 > tarball the maps which I have permission to'' 21:01:37 Daeslender went to stobart1111+'' 21:01:43 CookieNetwork: but no time'' 21:01:43 Daeslender was un-muted'' 21:01:44 WolfFromWar went to vexor+2'' 21:01:46 Daeslender went to metanix+2'' 21:01:47 God Daeslender: b'' 21:01:47 Chat moderation engaged! Silence the plebians!'' 21:01:51 Daeslender went to 0.0.9arp'' 21:01:55 Giving voice status to Chaos'' 21:01:55 You have received voice status.' 21:02:00 Daeslender went to movieblood' 21:02:03 Epsilon11 Chaos: Itz no need to'' 21:02:03 > mute anyone'' 21:02:16 Chaos walked into nerve gas and suffocated.' 21:02:17 WolfFromWar went to vexor+3' 21:02:17 Daeslender went to main'' 21:02:18 Chat moderation has been disabled. Everyone can now speak.'' 21:02:20 Rowner peace_out_man: Please,' 21:02:27 God Daeslender: DIE BITCH' 21:02:29 Daeslender went to rr_main'' 21:02:31 Rowner peace_out_man: RIP'' 21:02:38 CookieNetwork: you insist on deleting the server, why not'' 21:02:38 > just release the files?'' 21:02:39 God Daeslender: SUCK MY'' 21:02:39 > HARD COCK'' 21:02:42 God Daeslender: I KNOW YOU'' 21:02:42 > WANT IT'' 21:02:43 Häyhä WolfFromWar: This'' 21:02:43 > is the biggest war CC'' 21:02:45 Daeslender went to mattoaida+'' 21:02:50 - Rowner peace_out_man Server shutdown. Rejoin in'' 21:02:50 > 10 seconds.' 21:02:50 - RealRoland Server shutdown. Rejoin in 10 seconds.' Category:History Category:Wars Category:Server